Trailer
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: A trailer for the SUPER-SECRET COLLABORATION PROJECT between myself and AnimusFerrus, coming soon once An Unfortunate Mix Up is finished to a near you! Features action, adventure, romance for the ladies and more!


Peak 15, Rift Station

Noveria

"I don't have time for this!" A human engineer wearing N7 armor complained. "Open the door."

"Opening decontamination chamber doors now." The VI interface known as Mira responded. The door leading towards the tram-way decontamination chamber opened and the two rachni soldiers trapped inside clambered out. The human charged towards the insectoid invaders, quickly followed by an asari and a quarian.

The human trained his pistol and the lead rachni and began to fire wildly in the creature's general direction. The quarian stood behind him, and manipulated her to omni-tool to send a neural shock which stunned the two rachni, allowing the asari to use her considerable biotic powers to lift them up and them smash them against the floor. The human then fired an incendiary blast to set them on fire.

"Ha!" He pointed at the VI terminal in triumph. "We don't need no plasma jets! We don't need no thought control!" The quarian and the asari stared at him blankly.

"What? I'm making fun of an old human song." Their stares continued. "Let's just keep moving." He walked forward and exited through the now rachni-corpse filled decontamination chamber while humming the rest of the song.

"I am begging to worry about the commander's mental stability." The asari whispered to the quarian.

"Don't worry Liara. Shepard's always like this. It's cute." The quarian then stopped dead in her tracks. "I-I mean that, uh, never mind." Liara, though of course could not see through the quarian's visor, knew the quarian was blushing and smirked.

None of the three noticed a small, still-functioning, security camera dangling from the room's ceiling. Nor did they have any idea that the camera had been hacked into and was currently replaying the just-taken footage of Shepard's rachni-massacre.

A geth platform with a gaping hole in it's "chest" finished watching the tape. "Shepard-Commander is close. We must hurry to intercept him." It turned to a small group of individuals consisting of a hyperactive salarian, a volus mounted atop an elcor, an asari and a one-eyed human mercenary.

Several feet away a snow bank fell revealing a large door attached the cliff face. A man wearing massive blue armor and clutching a guasse-rifle stepped out. His visor opened up, revealing a battle-scarred face chewing on a half-lit cigarette.

"Well, it's about time!" Tychus Findlay exclaimed.

"WRONG TRAILER!" The salarian yelled and tossed a rock at Tychus.

"Polite inquiry" The elcor began, "May I have your cigarette?"

**TWO YEARS AGO**

**THE ROGUE SPECTRE, SAREN ARTERIUS**

**AND THE REAPER KNOWN AS "SOVEREIGN"**

**ATTEMPTED TO DESTROY ALL LIFE IN THE GALAXY**

**BUT THEY WERE DEFEATED BY A HUMAN**

**NAMED COMMANDER SHEPARD**

**AND SOME OTHER GUYS…**

**THIS IS NOT THEIR STORY**

**BUT THE STORY OF ANOTHER TEAM**

**A GROUP OF UNSUNG HEROES **

**WHO SAVED THE GALAXY**

**FROM BEHIND THE SCENES!**

"I think we should call ourselves 'Legion and the Legionnaires'!" The salarian proudly announced.

"Ilk-sidekick this platform will not refer to the group as such. Geth do not understand the linguistics of organics and even we have reached consensus that it is stupid."

"Party pooper." Ilk kicked the floor to no effect.

**COMING AT SOME POINT IN THE NEAR FUTURE:**

**A STORY OF ACTION:**

An elcor smoking a cigarette and holding a canon which at one point had been mounted atop a MAKO siege vehicle fired completely obliterating his target. "With insane-glee: There is no kill like overkill."

**ADVENTURE:**

A quarian stared down upon a mysterious looking helm lying amidst the wreckage and geth parts. A strange voice began to fill the quarian's head. _Without its master's command, the restless geth will become an even greater threat to this galaxy. Control must be maintained. There must always be… a Lich King-_

"Veetor! Come on!" An asari waved, snapping Veetor out of his trance.

**AND ROMANCE (FOR THE LADIES)!**

"W-why is it getting dark in here?" Veetor nervously asked as an asari finished removing his visor.

"Because we're about to get Kevin McCullough _really_ mad if it doesn't." She answered seductively.

**WITH COMPLEX, RELATABLE CHARACTERS:**

"You state that you finished development and internal testing on the planet Maji?" Legion inquired to his salarian companion.

"Yep." Ilk answered.

"That planet is not capable of supporting organic life. The radiation would cause critical mission failure any non-synthetic within hours."

"Yeah, it was a tough childhood."

**AND GRATUITOUS SLAPSTICK HUMOR:**

"FORE!" Ilk yelled as he punted a keeper, causing it to explode in mid-air and rain keeper fragments over several horrified people. "Hehe, I made fireworks."

**INSANE GUY OF DOOM AND ANIMUS FERRUS PRESENT:**

** "**I know what you're thinking *breath*. "Did he fire six shots or only five? Well, to tell  
you the truth *breath*, in all this excitement I kind of lost track myself. But being as this is an M-6 Carnifex, the most powerful handgun in the galaxy, *breath* and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?" *breath* Well, do you,*breath* Earth-clan?" A volus wearing a C-Sec badge and hat asked to a human he had pinned to the wall with said M-6 Carnifex handgun.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I just wanna go home!"

**COMING SOON(ISH) **

"I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite fanfic on the extranet!"


End file.
